


The Steadfast Tin Soldier

by Deadloss



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e03 The Great Game, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene, Moral Dilemmas, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6080811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadloss/pseuds/Deadloss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque John también necesita sus dosis de adrenalina o quizás una reunión con su secuestrador.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Steadfast Tin Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> Había olvidado por completo subir este aquí. Escrito para un reto en ffnet.

Los explosivos plásticos no tienen olor, incluso llevándolos pegados a la piel; es al explotar cuando adquieren el de los escombros y polvo, a metal y carne quemada. Aunque suponiendo que explotaran en aquel momento no quedaría mucho de John para comprobarlo.

Para ser francos John no estaba prestando atención al significado de la conversación, demasiado ocupado intentando buscar una salida. A ser posible rápida y en la que Sherlock y él saliesen enteros.

Entonces Moriarty pasó a su lado, vio su espalda, bien podía ser otra persona a la que nunca le habían presentado. John no era solo un soldado o un médico, era un luchador y la regla numero uno en combate era no dar la espalda a tu adversario.

—¡Sherlock, corre!—Dijo mientras saltaba sobre él, envolviendo su cuello en un agarre menos asfixiante de lo que quería, lo compensó retorciéndole el su brazo izquierdo contra la espalda. Entonces el hombre empezó a reírse, lleno de sarcasmo, como John había oído reír a camaradas tras muchos servicios en el frente. Subió más el brazo retorcido, donde sabía que tenía que doler, donde solo unos centímetros más y se dislocaría. Y él se revolvió, pero no para liberarse. Como si lleno de rabia estuviese poniéndose cómodo entre los brazos de John. Le desconcertó que no actuase como lo haría otro ser humano, intentando soltarse.

Le produjo un recordatorio de su propia humanidad, sintiendo con más fuerza su corazón que estaba a punto de echar a volar o sus piernas que amenazaban con temblar. Rechinó los dientes, y apretó más fuerte el agarre, solo para mirar fijamente a Sherlock.

Y el puntero se dibujo en la frente.

—Realmente has mostrado tus cartas, Dr. Watson.—Dijo entre risas, aún acomodándose más, echando el cuello hacia atrás y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro para mirarle. Olía a colonia de hombre y menta, John no dejó de mirar a Sherlock, pero no tenía que mover los ojos para ver a Moriarty. Ambos solapados en un mismo plano. Apretó con una última oleada de rabia el brazo y lo dejó marchar; rompiendo esa extraña intimidad que se crea al amenazar con asfixiar a alguien.

* * *

No le gustaba cuando Sherlock salía solo. Porque en la mayoría de casos siempre terminaban en situación complicada y dos personas tienen más posibilidades de salir indemnes que una. Volvió a mirar el móvil, que solo le devolvía la hora. Aunque era raro que no le hubiese mandado quince mensajes pidiéndole que fuese, le invadió el mal humor. Decidió dejar pasar el tema, iría a comprar comida que no fuese en una lata o paquete para llevar y-

Entonces lo vio, el abrigo de Sherlock apoyado sobre su sillón. Todo su cuerpo gritó a la vez que algo no iba bien. El cuarto de estar no tenía señales de pelea, cogió uno de los cuchillos de la cocina, su pistola estaba pegada con cinta bajo la mesilla.

No había nadie en las habitaciones, abajo tampoco se oía Mrs Hudson, la calle oscura tampoco tenía tráfico.

"¿Dónde estas?" Escribió, y el tono de mensajes de Sherlock llegó desde el abrigo sobre el sofá. John lo cogió y revolvió los bolsillos. Sherlock llevaba el mundo entero en ellos; dejósobre la mesa de centro el kit de lupas, el móvil, varios caramelos, chicles, e infinidad de papeles de todos los tamaños.

"¿Está Sherlock contigo? Si hay caso dime la dirección y voy." Escribió a Greg, su respuesta fue instantánea.

"Que va. Antes le he llamado por uno y ni me ha contestado, no se por qué, este es del tipo en los que se suele involucrar." Sherlock negando casos, desapareciendo sin dar señales, no le quedaba otra que escribir a Mycroft.

"¿Sabes donde esta tu hermano?" Mientras esperaba la respuesta desdobló todos los papeles que había sacado. Publicidad de restaurantes a domicilio, un billete de veinte libras, dos panfletos de chamanes, ante los que John arrugó la nariz. Más papeles con series de números o un folio entero de alguno de los experimentos y un papel rectangular con un nombre y un teléfono, Jim.

Se quedó en blanco mirándolo, ¿Y si Sherlcok había salido por algo relacionado con Moriarty? ¿Y si necesitaba ayuda y era incapaz de pedirla? ¿Y si lo había secuestrado? La idea se le quedó pegada a la cabeza como alquitrán; por eso no llevaba el abrigo, por eso no había contestado a Greg. Así que tecleó el número, listo para la acción.

"¿Eres tú el que tiene a Sherlock?"

"Le tengo de muchas maneras, ¿a cual de todas te refieres?"

"Déjalo ir, suéltale"

"¿Te refieres a si lo tengo _secuestrado_? Ugh, no. Qué cosas insinúas, John."

"No estoy bromeando."

"Yo tampoco. ¿Se te ha perdido el único detective consultor del mundo? Qué lástima."

"Te encontraré y como le hagas algo, acabaré contigo" Mycroft seguía sin contestarte, lo llamaría y seguro que él con todos su recursos podrían encontrarlos.

"Mira; voy a tomarme esa amenaza con humor y a repetirte que yo no le estoy haciendo nada. Tiene que ser muy duro vivir con un cerebro como el tuyo, que no permita procesar información simple"

De pronto oyó la puerta principal cerrarse y pasos largos subiendo las escaleras, John soltó el móvil para coger la pistola. La cabeza de Sherlock apareció por la puerta y dejó de apuntar.

—¡Oh, dios! ¿Donde mierda estabas?

—Fuera, comprobando una nueva información de mi red de vagabundos. ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Te has ido sin abrigo?¿Ni móvil?¿Ni nada?

—No había tiempo y han sido apenas dos horas.—Como siempre ignoró la cara de confusión de John.— Sueles tener un humor malísimo los martes, tengo una hipótesis al respecto.

—Déjalo, es solo qué...nada.—Y se dejó caer en su sofá, le llegó un ultimo mensaje.

"¿No te cansas de calcular mal y _saltar_ siempre sobre lo erróneo?"

* * *

El día en la clínica estaba siendo horrendo, aunque hablando en general el mes entero había sido horrendo. Horrendamente aburrido, no había querido decirlo en alto porque iba a sonar como Sherlock. Los casos que habían tenido apenas habían tenido que moverse, todo había sido trabajo mental. Sherlock había hecho sus deducciones y esquemas empapelando el salón, habían comunicado los delincuentes a Greg y fin. Nada de acción, nada interesante, nada con lo que escribir el blog.

Cerró el expediente del último paciente mirando su móvil con hastío, como deseaba que Sherlock le molestase con algún mensaje inadecuado. Pareció invocarle porque empezó a vibrar sobre la mesa.

Aunque no era Sherlock.

"Tengo algo tuyo, ¿quieres recuperarla?" el mensaje llevaba una fotografía anexa, era su chaqueta negra colgada en una percha. La chaqueta que había perdido cuando le pusieron el chaleco de explosivos meses atrás.

"Si, ¿es que me la vas a mandar por correo?"

"Nope, tendrás que venir a buscarla tu mismo"

"Como si fuese a arriesgarme por una chaqueta, puedes quedártela."

"Si, creo que es mejor así. No vaya a ser que pierdas la tarde tan interesante que tienes por delante, igual si tienes suerte aparece alguien con una reacción alérgica."

Volvió a dejar el teléfono sobre las carpetas y hundió las palmas de sus manos en los ojos. Ahora tenía que llamar Sherlock, ahora era el momento. Que le diese algo, necesitaba una buena carrera, necesitaba adrenalina.

—Doctor Watson, no hay más citas para hoy, parece que podrá marcharse antes.—Mierda, nunca acababan antes, jamás, siempre había pacientes. La idea de irse a casa le agobiaba, los días eran eternos, pensó en su chaqueta. Le gustaba esa chaqueta, tuvo que comprarse otra después de aquello y aunque en su momento no le molestó ahora le enfadaba.

"Iré a buscarla"

"Bien, ve al café belga a tres esquinas de tu clínica en media hora." Se quedó mirando el texto, Dios sabía que no era la primera vez que tenía una reunión con alguien impresentable pero, esta se sentía a un más extraña. Paseó la mirada por la consulta.

—¡Jack!—Gritó llamando al secretario.—Necesito que me dejes tu abrecartas.

* * *

El café olía gofres y chocolate caliente, había gente sentada en las mesas hablando en voz baja. El ambiente era distendido y John volvía a caminar como si estuviese llevando una bomba. El abrecartas se le clavaba entre el cinturón y el pantalón. Eligió una mesa desde donde podía ver la puerta, con la espalda pegada a la pared. La camarera se le acercó con una bonita sonrisa.

—¿Qué va a tomar?¿Prefiere ver la carta?

—Agua, por favor—Le miró extrañada.

—Seguro que no quiere nad-

—Agua, y ya está, fin.

—Vaya, vaya, sí que esta malhumorado hoy el doctor Watson.—Dijo Moriarty tras la espalda de la camarera. Ella no le miró, solo volvió tras la barra ignorandoles.

John vio como tomaba asiento de enfrente, como si en vez de una silla fuese un trono. Llevaba su chaqueta negra puesta, como una burla, John se inclinó hacia adelante.

—No suelo quedar para charlar con mis secuestradores.

—Y sin embargo, aquí estas.

—Ya.—Todo aquello le parecía distorsionado, Moriarty le sonreía ufano al otro lado de una mesa demasiado pequeña.—Podías darme mi chaqueta y así me iría.

—¿Para qué tanta prisa? No creo que nadie te este esperando en casa. ¿Qué tal ha sido tu ultimo mes?

Le recordaba a una consulta con Ella, solo que añadiendo el sentimiento de que se estaba riendo de él. El cuerpo se le llenó de ira y vergüenza al mismo tiempo, quemandole las palmas de las manos.

—No quiero hablar contigo, no tengo nada que decirte.

Moriarty tuvo la desfachatez de fingir escandalo antes de hablar.

—¿En serio?¿Por qué?

—Luces como el tipo de personas que mastican a la gente antes de escupirla.

Y como respuesta, Moriarty se ríe, nacida desde dentro del pecho. John no sabe decir si es real o no y de pronto se da cuenta, ya no hay nadie en la cafetería, incluso la camarera ha desaparecido. El hecho se asienta bajo su lengua y se esfuerza para que su respiración no se vuelva superficial. Cada poro alerta, su sangre canta bajo las venas y la mirada de Moriarty.

—Podrías llegar a ser un tipo entretenido, de verdad.—Dice cada palabra despacio, como si fuese a tener algún problema por entenderle. Eso o su cerebro esta demasiado arriba con la adrenalina.—Eres tan yonki como Sherlock, solo que lo sabes disimular mucho mejor. Pobre soldadito de plomo, ¿por qué te mandaron a casa? Después de lo que el estado se gastó en becas para tu licenciatura médica...no mandan a alguien tan cualificado a casa solo por un _miserable_ tiro en el hombro. ¿Qué hiciste Johnny-boy?

John se debate entre golpearle, y huir; sintiéndose desnudo. No impresionado como cuando Sherlock leyó su vida en la piel, solo desnudo y rígido.

—Renuncie.—Contesta en tono desafiante, cuadrando los hombros con fuerza; Moriarty ladea la cabeza, satisfacción cruzandole el rostro.

—Ya vamos sacando cosas en claro. ¿Cuantos toures fueron? ¿Tres?¿Cuatro?—Y el tono le decía a John que ya sabía la respuestas a todo aquel cuestionario.

—Ocho toures de seis meses cada uno. ¿Quieres también que te diga el destacamento?¿El grupo?¿Mi pelotón al completo?

—Ah, no hay necesidad para tanta agresividad—Moriarty movía la mano de un lado a otro, restandole importancia.—Además, eso ya lo he leído.

—¿Entonces para qué es todo esto?

—Quería confirmar que siempre que disparaste lo hiciste a matar.

—Eso es mentira, soy médico, salve vidas.

—Si, salvabas con una mano y las acababas con la otra. ¿No es algo precioso?

—Yo nunca disfruté disparando a nadie.

—Claro que si lo hiciste y fueron muchas veces. Si no Jeff Hope hubiese muerto entre rejas y no porque le pegaste un tiro en mitad del pecho—La sonrisa de Moriarty en ese momento podía cortar cristal—En serio, John, nada te impedía haber apuntado al brazo, le hubiese detenido de todas formas. Pero no, ¡bang!, directo al pulmón para que se ahogase en su propia sangre.

John se levantó de la silla arrastrándola hacia atrás; respirando sonoramente por la nariz, el labio se levantaba en una mueca furiosa que recordaba a una sonrisa.

—No haberle mandado acertijos retorcidos en los que asesinaba sin compasión.

—¡Intentaba alimentar a sus hijos, darles un futuro próspero!

Vale, no, John tenía un límite para que se riésen de él.

—Solo estas jugando con mi cabeza, me voy.

—Venga, vuelve a sentarte, estoy tratando de ser simpático. _—_ Como si el hombre supiese el significado de esa palabra. En pié la distancia hasta él parecía menor. Podría clavarle el abrecartas, parecía tan fácil, bajo la oreja, en el cuello. Parecía tan fácil despojarle de todo lo que se envolvía y reducirlo a carne luchando por sobrevivir y sangre haciendo charco en el suelo...—Deja de sopesar atacarme, he dicho que te vuelvas a sentar, ya.

John parpadeó con lentitud sintiendo cada músculo aullando por actuar, pero volvió a ocupar la silla.

—¿Ves lo que te decía? Eres un hombre muy violento e inadecuado para la vida civil.—Moriarty seguía teniendo la necesidad de apretarle, más y más hasta ver donde podía resquebrajase.—A algunos os ocurre, tras regresar del frente. De pronto os encontráis con una etiquetadora en la mano y ningún objetivo fijado, tan perdidos en una realidad que ya no es vuestra.

—Cuanta empatía por tu parte hacia los veteranos.

—No es empatía, es practicidad. ¿Sabes donde habrías acabado si no te hubieses tropezado con Sherlock? ¿Médico exmilitar, diagnosticado con un erróneo trastorno de estrés postraumático, deprimido y que conserva, a parte de gusto por la violencia, su arma reglamentaria de forma ilegal?

John apretó los dientes hasta que el dolieron, contestó con humor, disfrazando la media realidad.

—¿Tirándome por un puente?

—Nah, el suicidio no es lo tuyo; ante todo eres un superviviente.—Moriarty mostró la sonrisa con más dientes que jamás había visto, lo provocó un vuelco en el estómago.—Hubieses acabado como uno de los míos.

John quiso reírse de forma sarcástica pero, entre ellos solo cruzó el silencio. De pronto estaba de nuevo en la piscina, sintiendo a Moriarty apoyarse sobre él y a Sherlock de fondo con su pistola, ambos hombres solapándose en un mismo plano. El vértigo se alzó en su estómago y la adrenalina estaba muriendo dejandole la cabeza llena de imágenes confusas, de palabras que habían nacido de Moriarty.

—Entonces, ¿quieres que te devuelva a mi pequeño rehén?—John asintió con la cabeza y poniendose en pié Moriarty empezó a quitarse la chaqueta que no era suya. Se la tendió por encima de la mesa y John se la puso sin levantarse. Aún estaba caliente y le invadió una mezcla entre su propia loción para el afeitado y la colonia de Moriarty, casi podía oler el cloro, casi podía oler los explosivos plásticos.

—No le des muchas vueltas, al fin y al cabo eres un hombre de acción—Dijo cuando estaba a su lado, extendió la mano sobre la cabeza de John, esperando que se apartase, pero no se movió. Y Moriarty paseó la palma de su mano desde la parte superior de su frente hasta la coronilla, revolviéndole el pelo en un gesto humillante. Cuando terminó el escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda, John se levantó con una fuerza que no recordaba, agarró a Moriarty de la muñeca. Tirando para desequilibrarle mientras la mano derecha agarró el cuello de la camiseta.

—Estas muy seguro de ti mismo, como para decir tantos sinsentidos.—Moriarty soltó una carcajada áspera.

—Estar seguro de mi mismo me ha llevado donde estoy ahora.—Y dio un paso hacia delante para chocar contra John, que topó con la esquina de la mesa. Le agarró con más fuerza, no era mucho más alto y para nada más robusto. Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo, podía sentir aplastarlo.

—Aquí ahora no eres nada, nadie.

—Siempre soy alguien, ¿quieres probarme?—John lo soltó poco a poco, pero Moriarty no reclamó su espacio personal. Sus venas volvieron a cantar ante el peligro como no lo habían hecho en todo el mes y Moriarty le miraba como si lo supiese.—A sido una reunión esclarecedora, quizás otro día podemos repetir.

Y el aire volvió entre ellos, Moriarty dándole la espalda para marcharse, como tentándole a volver a lanzarse contra él. John notó como cada gesto que hacía estaba planeado para hacerle sentir que se burlaba de él, del mundo, de todo.


End file.
